This invention relates to, an electronic apparatus having a pair of opposed panels and to an assembling constructed of panels which are connected through print boards in a one-touch manner.
This invention is an improvement on an electronic apparatus in which a display panel is provided on the front surface of a case both ends of which are open. The apparatus has a base panel having connecting terminals arranged on the rear surface thereof, has panels which are integrally connected through circuit boards disposed between both the panels, and has an assembly of these panels and boards which is fitted in the opening of the case to complete assembly. The circuit board has a function as a board on which electronic parts are mounted and in addition functions as a spacer for integrally assembling the display panel and the base panel, which are fitted into the case. Generally, the circuit board is secured to the base panel or the display panel by providing rib-like projections on a part of the panel, forming holes in said projections, and securing the circuit board into the holes through screws or like. Further, at least two circuit boards are opposedly provided around the panel, and eight screws at the minimum are required. Therefore, assembling is extremely troublesome and many steps of operation are required.